Settling Down: The Extras
by Missing File
Summary: A collection of "what if" chapters, outside of the main "Settling Down" story continuity


_So... this is the first chapter of the "Extra" series, think of it as those final panels in manga volumes_

 _This one is a gift for a friend, as everyone in the discord server wanted to celebrate her oc's bday ;D_

 **Galaxy's Birthday**

It was another chilly evening in the Kingdom, the sunset still managed to tint the snow with it's orange rays but it was only a matter of minutes for the night to completely arrive

Inside of a beautiful wood cabin, a young fox named Bill rested on his sofa while listening to chill music. But the tranquility suddenly broke as a voice roared.

"BILL! WE HAVE TWO FUCKING DAYS UNTIL OUR QUEEN'S BIRTHDAY! WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING FUCKING NOW!" the purple cat yelled. "JUST FUCKING HELP ME" she shouted again

"Calm down bit Nox, haven't you seen the clock? Almost all markets are closed by this point!" Bill answered. He also worried about it but a quickly idea shined in his mind

"Quick! Go and get all the chocolate you can! I'll call the boys" he quickly ordered. As soon as Nox left, Bill quickly grabbed his phone and started calling

An hour later, Bill's cabin was much more lively than before. Not only Nox was there, but also Skip, Sola, Sonar, Coren and Scourge

"Okay. Why do I have to wear this again?" asked Skip looking at the pink cooking outfit he was holding in his hands.

"Hygiene" automatically answered Bill. "We'll be cooking the entire night, we gotta make sure everything goes perfect" he added. Despite an slight blush, he didn't make any other reaction to the embarrassing pink apron he was wearing himself

"But Nox got a blue one!" complained Skip

"I won't be the only one wearing pink tonight, okay?!" yelled Bill with annoyance. Skip stared at him with an incredulous look but Bill stared back at him

"It may not be the best colour for you, but you look handsome in Pink" Sonar quickly said to Skip, before winking at Bill. If someone knew how to make the fennec cooperate, it was her

Five minutes later, Coren was already heating the chocolate and whipping up the cake mix, Sonar and Skip prepared the oven and molds while Sola half-helped, half-glanced at the lovely couple while dying of cuteness. However, things weren't going out so well for Nox and Scourge

"Liking the view, huh?" snarkily said the Hedgehog. He was lying in a sofa, looking at Nox

"I told you to pose, not to talk" answered Nox with a bone-chilling cold tone. She, Bill and Scourge agreed to make lil' surprise for Galaxy. Scourge was supposed to pose as Nox sketched him. Once the sketch is done, she and Bill would use it as a guide to bake a real-life sized chocolate Scourge

"Don't stare too much or you may end up liking what you see~" continued the hedgehog. He was getting bored so getting in Nox's nerves was the best thing he could do to pass time

"FOR FUCKS SAKE! SHUT THE FUCK OR I'LL…" exploded Nox as she throwed the pencil and furiously attempted to approach the sofa, but Bill held her arm

"Guys, please, we are doing this for Galaxy. Can't we just put personal stuff aside?" Bill pleaded. "Come on dude, I'm freaking wearing pink, couldn't you laugh at that instead of Nox?" Bill added with a look of pleading

"Come on dude. I know you don't even like us, but please, we're making something nice for your gal"

"... okay" he answered with boredom. It wasn't like he didn't like the guys, but they were just too plain. But he did realize they didn't really have to do this so, in the deep of his heart, decided to make a little effort

"Now Nox, please let's keep going, okay?"

"Yeah" she nodded. "And if he makes another comment, I'll freeze the shit outta him" added quickly with a face that showed she was not kidding

Hours passed and the lively ambiance started fading out. Coren was the only cooking as fresh as he started as the fox wasn't simply going to let himself be defeated by tiredness, and the fact that a mechanical arm doesn't get tired kinda helped

"Guys are you alive?" he asked a but worried. His eyes scanned the room looking for his comrades. Sonar and Skip had fell asleep and were cuddling in a sofa. Their bodies had a couple of stains as chocolate and cake mix weren't exactly the cleanest things to work with.

Sola was slowly singing while carrying the chocolate to the other room as Bill, Nox and Scourge were occupied with sculpting the chocolate

"I think you should make his arms a lil' thicker. My muscles have to show, you know?" the hedgehog commented. Bill just took a look and added a bit more of chocolate

"Yeah, make him swole AF like that dude from that space movie" Nox joked

"Yeah it's not like I've paid all the chocolate myself or anything" the green hedgehog quickly rebutted

"I'd do it just for the sake of comedy but I don't think we have the time, we need to finish this and let it dry" Bill commented. He was TOTALLY doing that next year though

Nox decided to leave the room as she wanted to check how the others' work was going.

An insecure Coren met her gaze as he and Sola were taking the cake out of the oven

"Hey Nox, what do you think of this? Cooking is not my forte so I wanted your opinion. I also wonder how did you manage to stay intact, Sola. You baked as much as Skip and Sonar yet you're still fabulously clean"

"It's a little secret, dear" Sola answered. He was indeed a fabulous as the start, showing no trace of the passing of the hours of the number of pastries she had cooked

"Should I wake up the lovebirds?" asked Nox with a grin.

"Oh don't do it, dear. Look at them. They look so adorable together" the rabbit answered

"And they're even holding hands. Youngster love looks really cute" Coren added

"Mmmmmm…. But we still need help with this" the purple cat answered

"Dear, have a little faith, the results are gonna be beautiful"

Finally the morning came and the sun's rays entered through the window. The weather couldn't be better as it wasn't too cold but neither hot, and the wind blowed calmly through the place. And there we had our gang, everyone asleep with varying grades of grace. Skip and Sonar were still cuddling together and he was hugging her as she grabbed her arm to stay warm. Coren, instead, was sitting in a comfy chair, barely not the most relaxing position but somehow still good for a little nap. Scourge on the other side, just napped in the same sofa he was posing earlier. He had a couple of chocolate stain but it was all worthy for the girl of his dreams. Not too far away, Bill lied in the floor using a pillow as his only comfort. And Sola and Nox slept together in Bill's bed. Sola still looked fabulous and ladylike,despite some small eye bags. On the other hand, Nox looked like a total mess, but at least managed to rest peacefully in a comfortable bed.

Not much time passed before Sola woke up. She slowly came out of the room and glanced at her sleeping friends. She quietly went to the kitchen and started making breakfast as she knew well the didn't have much time to waste today. As the coffee was being made, Sola decided to play some chill music and sing along. Her beautiful voice filled the place and even some birds outside sang too. One by one the guys woke up with renovated energies. And those who were a still a little tired, drank coffee

"Okay guys. Let's meet at my place tonight" proposed Scourge before everyone left to prepare for the party

The moon shined with beauty after a beautiful and calm day. A lime-green hedgehog was in the mirror taking a final look before meeting her friends. "The dudes said they had a huge surprise for me. And I haven't seen Scourge around either…" she said to herself. "He must be getting a last minute gift, sure" she said before chuckling.

Outside the house the guys were waiting for Galaxy to come. Bill and Skip pulled a cart with two big boxes while the others happily chatted

"That last minute idea is awesome" Skip commented happily

"Yeah, Scourge really planned this out. Sadly, it is us who must carry on the task" Bill answered

"Don't talk or you'll blow it up!" said a muffled voice

"Yeah yeah, you stay there"

Galaxy walked to the house yard as she saw her friends coming up

"Thanks for coming guys! It seems you outdid yourselves this year" she noted as she saw the cart

"Yeah, we all baked this for you, with the help or your annoyingly lovely dude" Nox answered. She, along with Bill and Skip proceeded to unload the cart

"Come here, Dear!" insisted Sola as she opened the first box. A deliciously looking two-layered chocolate cake was inside. Galaxy let out a lil' scream of joy. "OMG, THANK YOU GUYS!"

"That's not all, hottie" Nox interrupted. "This is the real deal!" she added as she opened the second box. Inside an life sized chocolate replica of Scourge was looking at her, with a sign saying "Eat me like one of those french girls"

"OH GOD, I DEFINITELY WASN'T READY FOR THIS" the hedgehog screamed. Skip and Bill exchange looks as they open the third box, revealing another cake

"Dudes, this is awesome. But I can't eat all of this by myself!"

"You could eat me instead!" a voice said while the cake's top suddenly flew into the sky, as Scourge jumped out of it

Galaxy let out another incoherent scream, and everybody exploded in laughs, as only Bill and Skip knew Scourge was inside


End file.
